


Shoes That Don't Belong

by TheKeyboardNinja



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Post 18x06 but probably before 17x20 but who can say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardNinja/pseuds/TheKeyboardNinja
Summary: “You got a lot of shoes there, do you want my extra front door shoe rack? Amazon sent me two and they didn’t want the other one back.” Kasie is not one for missing details.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	Shoes That Don't Belong

One spring evening in early April 2020, Kasie Hines left the Navy Yard with supplies in tow.

There was a rush of agency emails that day, sending thousands of ancillary staff home to work remotely, leaving the essential staff like herself and the investigative team to continue their work—albeit with their general precautions.

Most of the agency staff had used some personal time, including 3/4th of the upstairs MCRT, that afternoon to address stuff at home to start fresh the following day.

Turning right up the brick stairs, Kasie marched up to the door and gave it a quick knock.

A quick scuffled was heard, and then a voice, “Who is it?”

“Kasie Hines, bringer of your official precaution Swag!” Kasie yelled back through the door.

Another quick scuffle and mutters were heard, “Kasie! Right! I got your text, be there in a second!”

Thirty seconds later, the door opened, and Ellie appeared, holding the door partially open and leaning on it firmly.

“Sorry about that,” Ellie breathed out, flustered.

“You doing okay?” Kasie pushed her way inside and placed the required materials to return to the Navy Yard on the table.

Not expecting the flurry of motion past her to the dining table, Ellie breathed, “Yup, just moving some furniture. That chair didn’t want to move, yeah know.”

Kasie glanced over to the living room, “Wasn’t it already there?”

“Oh yeah, I moved it back. It didn’t work.”

Kasie laughed, “Tell that to J. He finally stopped moving his desk but now he’s moving the coat rack. Quoting on and on about the fragility of life.”

Ellie chuckled at her recounting of their mutual coworkers antics with the reorganization of autopsy since her first of two bomb encounters last month.

Kasie began recounting all of the emails and policy memos Ellie had missed since leaving the office at 2:45pm that day, while rummaging through the bag and showing her each of the items.

After she had finished, Kasie looked up to catch Ellie’s nervous glance towards the living room during her presentation.

“Bish, the chairs looks good where it is. Don’t hurt yourself. “

Ellie laughed in agreement, “Right. That damn chair.”

After the conversation had died down, Kasie looked around to make sure she had everything, “Looks like I better go. I have more deliveries to make.”

Ellie sighed in slight relief as she walked her friend to the door, “Yeah, don’t want to keep them waiting.”

A soft crash was heard down the hallway, slightly catching the attention of both women in the house entryway.

Kasie turned towards Ellie, who didn’t say anything as she was ushering her out the door.

“Have you heard from Nick since this afternoon?”

“No, why?”

“It’s just I went to his place earlier and he wasn’t home and he didn’t say anything about going to the gym.”

“I dunno, maybe his sister?”

Unsatisfied with the answer, Kasie sighed and fumbled with her keys as she opened the door, “Well, if you hear from him, tell him I got his stuff in my car.”

“Sure,” Ellie chuckled. Seeing Kasie’s keys had fallen to the door, “Oh, let me get those.”

“Oop, I got them, it’s fine,” Kasie had squatted down to reach her lanyard when she looked at the pile of shoes by the front door. Puzzled by what she saw, she heard the shower turn on in the direction of the earlier crash.

“Oof,” Kasie exclaimed standing back up. “I got too quick.”

Ellie had reached a hand to help her steady, “Hang steady.”

As Kasie walked out the door, she turned to Ellie and said, “You got a lot of shoes there, do you want my extra front door shoe rack? Amazon sent me two and they didn’t want the other one back.”

Ellie casted a quick glance at the pile of shoes by the door. Oh, that stands out.

“Oh, no. It’s fine. They’re not even supposed to be there anyway, but it’s been a long month.”

Kasie laughed, “Yeah, I hear that. We finished up the Merrieather paperwork filing today. See you at work tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there.”

“Remember, tell Torres I got his stuff,” Kasie marched down the stairs with her back to Ellie. “Night!”

Ellie smile-grimaced and the closed the door with a quick wave.

Kasie sighed as she turned left back down the street to where she parked her car and sat in the driver’s seat and turned the ignition.

After spotting a familiar parked Jeep down the block, she muttered the same words she told McGee about two months ago, “I was right, I’m gonna need therapy.”


End file.
